gladiatusfandomcom-20200222-history
Gods
Gladiatus allows players to gain extra buffs through gods, deities of Roman mythology, similar to how Ancient Roman Warriors turned to virtus religio (translated from Latin to roughly "manly virtues religion") for military success. Each individual god will have three tiers of buffs available; the first tier costing 20 favor points with a 24 hour cool down, the second costing 60 points with a 3 day cool down, and the third tier costing 150 favor points with a 7 day cool down. The maximum amount of favor points a gladiator can have toward a particular god vary and depends on stats (for example high strength allows for high number of Mar's favor points ect.) and a maximum number of favor points that can be collected daily toward any god. Favor point are earned by doing quests but one can pray toward a certain god at the Temple There are a total of six deities featured in Gladiatus: Mars, Mercury, Diana, Apollo, Minerva, and Vulcan that correspond with the six stats. Maximizing and Countering a Gods Potential The gods are set up in a hexagon fashion and purposely done so that each one is opposite their rival. Rival gods will both hinder and help each other depending on what tier is activated when two opposing players face each other. Each god's first tier act as a self buff, their second tier compliments their rival and their third tier will negate their rival's buff while boosting their own tier 1. For example, A player blessed by Apollo (who represents the agility stat) with a tier 3 buff negates the tier 1 buff of Mars (who represents strength) and vice versa. Albeit a god's tier 2 buff will compliment their rival; Apollo's tier 2 buff boosts Mar's tier 1 buff and vice versa. In order to receive maximum boosting from a god, A player should activate will need to activate all three tiers plus tier 2 of their rival god (Mars tier 1-3 plus Apollo tier 2 maximizes Mar's buffing ability). The Vulcan and Diana Exception The only Gods exempt from the rule above are Vulcan and Diana. These two deities will not hinder their rival due to the natural fact that dexterity, constitution and armor all work together to make a tank class. Where usually only 1 rival buff is boosted, Vulcan (who represents constitution/armor) has a tier 1 buff that boosts the effects of Diana's tier 2 and 3 and vice versa. Thus to get the most out Diana and Vulcan activating all six of their tiers results in a powerful defense combo. Deities Buff Effects and their Counters Mars - Strength * Tier 1: Mar's Wrath, additional damage stacked on to all attacks. * Tier 2: Mar's Holy Oil, consumable that adds an agility boost to one piece of equipment thus increasing hit chance and complements Apollo's Rapidity and Diana's Secure Hands * Tier 3: Mar's Balance, a curse that removes a "critical hit" chance from occurring in any of your battles while the buff is active. Everyone (that includes you, your mercenary team, enemies, bosses, other players and their mercenary teams) have a 0% chance of scoring a critical hit. Counters 'Apollo's Rapidity. Mercury - Charisma * Tier 1: Mercury's Smile, boosts charisma thus increasing hit rate and sequence speed during team battles. * Tier 2: Mercury's Holy Oil, grants Consumable that boosts Intelligence, thus healing power, of a piece of equipment. complements Minerva's Understanding * Tier 3: Mercury's Curse, Curse that decreases the opposing team's maximum healing power and decreases by 30% their healing effect counters Minerva's Understanding. Diana - Dexterity * Tier 1: Diana's Protection, Boosts total armor. complements Vulcan's Holy Oil and Vulcan's Armor * Tier 2: Diana's Holy Oil, grants consumable that increases dexterity, thus hit chance, of any piece of equipment * Tier 3: Diana's Secure Hands, increases your team's total chance by 15% complements Apollo's Rapidity and Mar's Holy Oil. Counters Apollo's Shield Apollo - Agility * Tier 1: Apollo's Rapidity, increases agility and thus hit chance. Complements Mar's Holy Oil and Diana's Secure Hands * Tier 2: Apollo's Holy Oil, grants consumable that increases damage output. Minerva - Intelligence * Vulcan - Con, Armor * Category:Unfinished page